Lithium ion secondary batteries are used in small electronic devices such as notebook computers and cellular phones. Such lithium ion secondary batteries are in many respects superior to the other types of secondary batteries, e.g., in terms of power, capacity, and weight. Lithium ion secondary batteries may also be used in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles. Lithium ion secondary batteries for vehicles should satisfy the requirements of safety and reliability under harsh conditions.